1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle and an exhaust pipe for the vehicle. The vehicle can be a motorcycle, for example. More specifically, the embodiments relate to a vehicle that includes an exhaust pipe connected to a back side of an engine. The engine can be a single-cylinder engine, for example.
2. Background
There are known motorcycles that have an exhaust pipe connected to a back side of an engine. JP S60-45428 A discloses a motorcycle that includes an engine having an outlet port at a back side of the engine and an exhaust pipe connected to the outlet port. An exhaust chamber is connected to the exhaust pipe of the motorcycle and provided under a back end of the engine. The exhaust pipe of the motorcycle is formed to extend backward and downward from the outlet port of the engine.